Shiroyasha à Konoah
by luffysempai
Summary: Sakata Gintoki , consultant pour le Shinsegumi, décide de venir déposer ses valises à Konoah. Mais est il là rien que pour mettre le bordel dans la ville des ninjas ou sa présence cache t'elle autre chose? Entre humour, crime et romance venez plonger dans cette aventure épique et hillarante. semi UA
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouveau collègue bien emmerdant**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Lundi 1er octobre, Poste de police de Konoah City 7h21**

 **Sasuke vient d'arriver et aborde un sourire chose qui est plutôt rare, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'œil avisé d'Hinata.**

Hinata: Salut Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yo.

Hinata: Tu as l'air étrangement content ce matin.

Sasuke: Pourquoi cela te poses un problème? **répondit il le plus naturellement du monde, délaissant son sourire pour aborder un visage des plus inexpressif.**

Hinata: Non non pas du tout c'est juste que tu...tu..

Sasuke: Bref, du nouveau sur l'affaire Hamstrong?

Hinata: Euh non pas à ma connaissance.

Sasuke: Bien préviens moi dès que tu trouves quelque chose, plus vite cette affaire sera résolu moins il sera présent ici. **Sasuke s'apprêter à partir avant de se faire interpeller par la jeune femme.**

Hinata: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Quoi? **dit il sans même se donner la peine de se retourner**

Hinata: Il y a une fête samedi soir et je me ...

Sasuke: Génial, amuse toi bien. **puis il reprit sa route**

Hinata: Kuso! Suis je condamnée à rester seule toute ma vie?

?: Hello jolie demoiselle. (sourire)

 **La jeune femme pas insensible au charme de cet inconnu et à cette remarque, ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de reprendre son calme.**

Hinata: Bonjour.

?: Désolé c'est mon premier jour , c'est un peu gênant mais pourrais-je savoir ou se trouvent les toilettes?

Hinata: Bien sure,à droite au fond du couloir.

?: Merci

 **Au 1er étage**

 **A peine arriver, Sasuke vue un homme, plein sourire, assis sur son bureau une tasse à la main.**

Sasuke: Et merde pas lui!

Itachi: Yo Sasukénouné!

Sasuke: Oi! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Itachi: Oh ça va tu vas pas recommencer?

Sasuke: Je m'efforce de tolérer ça quand on est en privé mais pas de ça sur mon lieu de travail!

Itachi: Okey okey. En parlant du domaine "privé". **( sourire)**

Sasuke: Quoi?. **demanda t'il avant de s'asseoir**

Itachi: Tu as l'air joyeux, puis je savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état.

Sasuke: "Joyeux" est un terme assez fort, disons que je suis satisfait.

Itachi: Et de quoi?

Sasuke: De ma nouvelle voiture. **(sourire)**

Itachi: Tu changes tout en ce moment.

Sasuke: Malheureusement il y a des choses dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

Itachi: Comme quoi?

Sasuke: Comme toi!

Itachi: C'est méchant ça. En parlant de changement,tu as encore déménagé sans prévenir.

Sasuke: Et?

Itachi: Et je suis ton frère.

Sasuke: Et?

Itachi: Et tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus en ce monde. Je t'aime et..

Sasuke: Tu peux arrêter ton baratin. **l'interrompu le jeune homme assis les bras croisés en face de lui**

Itachi: Comment?

Sasuke: Je ne te donnerais pas ma nouvelle adresse.

Itachi: Mais pourquoi!?

Sasuke: La dernière fois tu as donné un double de mes clefs à une blonde qui m'attendait couchée nue dans mon lit.

Itachi: Quoi tu préfère les brunes?

Sasuke: Mais non!

Itachi: Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Sasuke: C'était une prostituée!

Itachi: Vraiment!? Non tu dois faire erreur elle m'a dit quelle était hôtesse et quelle savait évacuer le stress et les problèmes des hommes impuissant.

Sasuke: "Impuissant"?! cria t'il offusqué

 **Soudain la tête de Naruto surgit de son bureau** :" _C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL, Y EN A QUI DORME MERDE!"_ **avant de disparaître aussitôt**

Itachi: Toujours aussi bizarre ton patron. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: N'essai pas de changer de sujet.

Itachi: Okey désolé tu n'es pas "impuissant", t'es content?

Sasuke: Va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Itachi: Sasuke je m'excuse solennellement de t'avoir traité d'impuissant.

Sasuke: C'est bon je...

Itachi: Tu es beau, gentil , avec de beaux ab-dos bien taillés et aussi tu es adorablement mignon surtout quand tu dors avec ton pouce dans la bouche et...

Sasuke: OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ça suffit là ! **dit il sous le regard de ses nombreux collègues qui faisaient mine de n'avoir rien entendu** Bon t'en as assez fait dehors!

Itachi: Okey okey. Mais avant boit ça. **dit il en lui tendant sa tasse**

 **Sasuke regarda la tasse qui contenait une substance inconnue à l'odeur vraiment répugnante avant de regarder son frère dont un sourire innocent arborer le visage.**

Sasuke: Hors de question!

Itachi: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Je refuse d'avaler ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est?!

Itachi: Un filtre d'amour hyper booster.

Sasuke: T'es sérieux?

Itachi: Avec ça aucune fille ne te résistera.

Sasuke: Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut être moi qui ne voulait pas d'elles? Et puis de toute manière ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

Itachi: Bien sure que si , en tant que l'un des dernier Uchiwa tu te dois de planter les graines de la nouvelle génération.

Sasuke: Que c'est poétique.

Itachi: Et puis tu n'as pas ramené de fille chez toi depuis 2 mois ça t'es jamais arriver auparavant.

Sasuke: Hein!?...Quoi? Comment tu sais ça?

Itachi: Euh comment...comment je sais quoi? **dit il en se grattant la tête en détournant les yeux de son jeune frère.**

Sasuke: Regarde moi quand je te parle!

Itachi: **(sursaute)** Oui.

Sasuke: D'abord tu dis que je suis mignon quand je dors avec mon doigt dans la bouche et maintenant ça, comment tu le sait? Oh non ne me dit pas que...Itachi? **dit il en le regardant fixement pendant 5 secondes.**

Itachi: Bon ok c'est bon j'avoue. J'ai placé des caméra dans ta chambre.

Sasuke: Tu as fait quoi?!

Itachi: C'était uniquement pour ta propre sécurité.

Sasuke: Mais c'est quoi cet obsédé que dieu m'a donné comme frère!? Attend ça veut dire que tu m'as vue faire craq craq avec Lucie?

Itachi: **(rire)** "Craq craq" c'est si mignon de le dire comme ça.

Sasuke: La ferme! Répond juste à ma question.

Itachi: Non.

Sasuke: Ouf!

Itachi: Mais avec: Julie, Stacy,Emma, Caroline, Susan,Michelle,Leïla, Erza,Emmanuelle, Ino, Jubia, Vivi, Camille, Lou...

Sasuke: Stop!

Itachi: Quoi? T'as pas à avoir honte t'es un super coup. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Arrête je veux pas entendre ça venant de toi. **dit il en mettant les mains sur ses** **oreilles**

Itachi: Pffffffff! D'ailleurs je tenais à te dire que la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Mélanie était vraiment horrible elle voulait une vraie relation avec toi et tu la traitée comme une merde.

Sasuke: Bien que cela ne te REGARDE PAS, je vais quand même te répondre. Mélanie était prévenue , je ne voulais rien de sérieux , je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Itachi: Quand est ce que tu vas oublié le passé et pensé à l'avenir?

Sasuke: Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain!

Itachi: Alors il n'y a que le sexe qui compte pour toi maintenant c'est ça? Sale obsédé!

Sasuke: Non mais je rêve tu t'entends là? Je te signal que tu espionné ton propre frère, si quelqu'un est un obsédé entre nous 2 c'est toi.

Itachi: Pas du tout je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te protéger. Mélanie était parfaite , elle t'aimé et voulait fonder une famille.

Sasuke: Nous y revoilà, je t'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Itachi: Okey okey. En parlant de ça **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Quoi?

Itachi: J'ai trouvé les positions que tu faisais avec elle très fascinante, c'est vrai j'ignoré même que le corps humain pouvait se torde de cette manière, tu pourrais me donner quelques cours?

Sasuke: Uchiwa Itachi je vous donne 7 secondes pour sortir d'ici, c'est le maximum de temps que je pourrais me retenir avant de vous transpercer avec mon chidori.

Itachi: Tu vas pas faire ça devant tout le monde?

Sasuke: 7, je plongerai les témoins dans un Genjutsu.

Itachi: Mais je suis ton frère.

Sasuke;6, rien à foutre.

Itachi: Je t'en prie.

Sasuke: 5, dégage!

Itachi: Je sais que tu es en manque mais, nous somme frère tu peux pas faire ça!

Sasuke: 4,Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?

Itachi: Chidori c'est bien le surnom que t'a donné a ton petit t'oiseau?

Sasuke: 3, Pas du tout hentai! C'est le nom de ma technique personnelle

Itachi: Ah je vois, quel malentendu affreux. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: 2!

Itachi: Ok tu ne me laisse pas le choix. **dit il en sortant son p** **ortable.**

Sasuke: Que fais tu avec ça?

Itachi: J'ai en ma possession en enregistrement ou l'on peut très distinctement te voir fondre en larme en chantant Baby de Justin Bieber, si tu refuse de la boire je la posterai sur: Youtube, Dailymotion, Twiter, Facebook, Snap et adopte un mec .com

Sasuke: adopte un mec...hein!?

Itachi: On sait jamais ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un.

Sasuke: J'étais saoul! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais je le jure!

Itachi: Le mal est fait Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tu n'oserais pas?

Itachi: Tu veux parier Baby. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: KUSOOOOOOOOOO! **Sasuke se saisit de la tasse et la vida en une seule gorgé avant de grimacé** AAAH berk c'est infect!

Itachi: Oui mais avec ça toutes les filles te trouveront craquant.

Sasuke: Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans au juste?

Itachi: Du champagne, de la bave d'escargot, des huîtres, du chocolat, des fraises, de la chantilly, des champignons, et des ailerons de requin mixé bref la "Dream team" des aphrodisiaques. Alors tu sens quelque chose de différent?

Sasuke: Je crois que je vais vomir.

Itachi: Mais encore? **demanda très sérieusement Itachi.**

Sasuke: T'es sérieux là!?

Itachi: Arrête de crier, et remercie moi plutôt.

Sasuke: Te remercier?

Itachi: Je fais des efforts pour ton bonheur moi!

Sasuke: Tu ne...ahhhhhh. **dit il en attrapant son ventre.**

Itachi: Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'as mangé quelque chose de pas bon?

 **Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son ventre se mit littéralement à grogner.**

Sasuke: Kuso, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. **dit il en courant**

Itachi: Pauvre Sasuke, c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas une alimentation saine et équilibré.

Naruto: Je pense plutôt que c'est ta potion "magique" qui l'a rendu malade.

Itachi: Mêlez vous de vos affaires bouffeur de Ramên!

Naruto: Laissez mes Ramens en dehors de ça! Et puis quand il s'agit de Sasuke ça me regarde aussi.

Itachi: Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, dites moi plutôt si vous avez des informations concernant Hamstrong.

Naruto: Hamstrong?

Itachi: Vous savez de qui je parle?

Naruto: ...?

Itachi: Commissaire?

Naruto: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. **(se gratte la tête)**

Itachi: Commissaire!

Naruto: **(sursaute)** Ah oui ça me reviens, Hamstrong, c'est un astronaute c'est ça?

Itachi: Non.

Naruto: Ah bon? Alors c'est le chanteur black ?

Itachi: Non!

Naruto: C'est un cycliste alors?

Itachi: Non c'est un alchimiste d'état qui a était tué en service, 3 balles dans la tête , aucun témoin.

Naruto: Ah ce Hamstrong la! Fallait le dire tout de suite.

Itachi: Alors des nouvelles?

Naruto: Non. **(sourire)**

Itachi: Ça vous fait rire?! Je vous signale qu'un assassin est en liberté! Mais surtout cette affaires à fragiliser nos liens diplomatique avec l'Etat d'Amestris, liens qui étaient déjà peu solide. Si ce meurtre n'est pas élucider dans les plus brèves délai ça créera une rupture entre nos deux Pays. Quand la politique s'en mêle tout est plus compliqué vous devriez le comprendre non?

Naruto: Désolé mais en ce moment on est en sous effectif et je..

Itachi: Sans vouloir être méchant je m'en fou, mon supérieur me met la pression alors faites votre travail pour que je puisse faire le mien. Je vous signal que ce Hamstrong était un ami du colonel Mustang, il vaudrait mieux la résoudre à moins bien sure que vous aimeriez qu'il vienne fouiller dans vos affaires.

Naruto: J'en prends note. Je tiens à ajouter que j'ai recruté un élément très compétent pour faire face à notre manque d'effectif.

Itachi: C'est bien, avant de partir j'ai une question a vous posez et j'attend une réponse parfaitement clair!

Naruto: De quoi s'agit il?

 **Itachi le regarda de haut en bas puis le fixa droit dans les yeux. Avant de** **reprendre**

Itachi: Naruto?

Naruto: Oui. **répondit le jeune homme tremblant de peur**

Itachi: Que fait tu vêtu d'un peignoir rose?

Naruto: Hein!? **Le jeune homme se retourna pour se regarder dans la vitre de son bureau**. Mais c'est vrai!

Itachi: Attendez vous n'aviez pas remarquer?

Naruto: Beh non! Vous savez je suis un peu tête en l'air donc c'est mon secrétaire qui choisit mes tenues.

Itachi: Votre secrétaire vous habille?

Naruto: Oui mais je suis indépendant faut pas croire il choisit juste: mes tenues, fait mes repas,fait ma lessive, le ménage, les courses, le repassage, du bricolage, me coiffe, coupe mes ongles...

Itachi: Et change vos couches? **(rire)**

Naruto: Oi!

Itachi: Désolé. C'est aussi lui qui vous a choisit ce peignoir rose?

Naruto: Oui il a dit que ça aller avec mes yeux , vous ne trouvez pas?

Itachi: Si vous le dites. **Puis , Itachi remarqua une inscription imprimée en haut à droite: "Kick me"** Il y a écrit "Kick me" sur votre poitrine.

Naruto: Oui je trouve ça mignon.

Itachi: Euh ça veut dire frappe moi.

Naruto: Quoi!? Il m'avait dit que ça voulait dire embrasse moi, saleté de renard!

Itachi: Bien je vais y allé, je vous recontacterez plus tard.

 **7h45 dans les toilettes pour homme**

 **Il y avait 15 urinoirs mais seulement 3 WC dont 2 en panne. Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que Sasuke prenait son mal en patience ,assis devant la porte du trône qu'il convoité, mais il avait atteint ses limites.**

Sasuke: Il y a quelqu'un?

...

Sasuke: Oh? **dit en toquant à la porte.**

...

Sasuke: J'ai dit:" Il y a QUELQU'UN ?"

?: Oh ça vas tu me déconcentre là!

Sasuke: Quoi?!

?: C'est pas Meetic ici, si Mr veux faire la conversation parce qu'il est en manque d'affection j'y peux rien!

Sasuke: Quoi! Je ne...

?: Mais oui très intéressant.

Sasuke: Bon ça suffit maintenant sortez de là ça fait plus de 20 min !

?: C'est bientôt finit. il en reste encore 1 et c'est le plus intéressant.

Sasuke: Gardez les détails pour vous. Ok je vous laisse 5min c'est compris?

...

Sasuke: Je prend ça pour un Oui

 **3 min passèrent, Sasuke était à bout , il avait les jambes qui tremblées et le visage pâle puis il entendu un rire**

Sasuke: Qui a rigolé?

?: C'est pas moi.

Sasuke: On est que deux ici abruti.

?: Alors pourquoi tu pose la question, t'es bête ou t'es schizophrène?

Sasuke: Je vais défoncer cette porte!

?: Oh du calme il reste 2 min!

 **Soudain Sasuke entendu une musique**

Sasuke: C'était quoi ça?

?: Euh rien c'était ma sonnerie, c'est pas croyable ça on peut même plus chier tranquille sans se faire emmerdé **(rire)**

Sasuke: Non c'était autre chose. **Sasuke avait déjà entendu cette chanson,mais où?** Mais c'est!

?: Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit vous me gênez là!?

Sasuke: C'était le générique de la série Friends!

...

Sasuke: Répondez!

...

Sasuke: D'accord je vais éclater cette porte!

?: Okey c'est bon j'avoue! Je regarde Friends.

Sasuke: Vous vous foutez de moi?!

?: Quoi, vous n'aimez pas? C'est super accrocheur pourtant, c'est même une des 2 seules série dont je suis devenue fan.

Sasuke: C'est pas ça le problème!

?: Beh c'est quoi alors?

Sasuke: Je souffre depuis 30 min et...

?: Euh non 23 min pour être exact.

Sasuke: Quoi?

?: Beh oui, ça faisait 20 min et 20+3= 23 min. Alala les maths c'est pas pour tout le monde hein? **dit l'homme en riant derrière la porte à gorge déployée.**

 **Pris de rage et à bout Sasuke chargea son chakra dans sa main prêt à détruire la porte des toilettes. Mais l'homme caché derrière la porte ayant senti son "Saki" (= intention meurtrière) l'interpella tout en continuant de regarder son épisode. Il avait dans l'idée de gagner du temps, en effet il rester 7 min avant de savoir si Joey allé sortir avec Rachelle mais du temps Sasuke n'en avait plus.**

?: Stop attends ! ( **Sasuke se stoppa)** désolé c'est mon premier jour!

Sasuke: Non c'est ton dernier jour!

?: Non attends , c'est juste un concours de circonstance.

Sasuke: De "circonstance" tu dis?

?: Eh bien il s'avère que je n'ai pas payé mon abonnement téléphonique donc il m'ont résilié alors que j'étais en plein épisode de Friends, tu vois à quelle point le monde est cruel?

Sasuke: Je m'en fou en quoi ça me concerne tout ça?!

?: J'y viens j'y viens! Eh bien il s'avère que cet étage à le Wifi mais bizarrement c'est le seule coin ou j'ai une bonne connexion.

Sasuke: La c'est trop!

?: Non STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Hein?!

 **A la grande surprise du fan de Friends, Sasuke n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, juste parce que c'était contre le règlement. Et surtout il venait d'avoir une idée plus maline en tête**

Sasuke: Dit, tu aime vraiment cette série?

?: Ouais et pas qu'un peu, mais je suis surtout ultra fan de Joey et j'espère qu'il finira avec...

Sasuke: C'est Ross qui fini avec Rachelle à la fin.

...

Sasuke: Oh ça va?

?: T'...T'as...T'as t'as dit quoi?

 **Sasuke ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir le visage meurtri de l'homme qui se cacher derrière la porte mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix larmoyante lui fit ressentir une immense satisfaction.**

 **L'homme sortie en larme et le visage serré ce qui ne pouvait que satisfaire d'autant plus Sasuke. Sasuke le regarda à peine 7scd mais c'était suffisant pour se faire un petit portrait de l'individu. L'homme avait des cheveux assez ondulés, couleur argent avec des reflets bleu. Il faisait à peu prés 1m77 pour approximativement 65 kilos. Ses yeux ressemblaient bizarrement à ceux d'un poisson mort. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir avec des bordures rouges ainsi que d'un long manteau blanc au motif bleu qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Il portait un boken(= sabre en bois) à la ceinture.**

?: Comment as tu pus?

Sasuke: Pauvre chou. **il sourit et entra dans la cabine des toilettes en refermant derrière lui.**

?: Je m'en fiche il me reste encore Smallville avec Clark et Lana !

 **Sasuke ouvrit la porte puis sortie la tête**

Sasuke: À la fin Clark fini avec Loïs et devient Superman, passe une très bonne journée. **Puis sourit avant de repartir aussitôt**

?: Monstre! Oui tu es un Monstre! De toute façon rira bien qui rira le dernier. (sourire)

Sasuke: Enfin. (soupire) **Sasuke se sentait bien, il pouvait enfin se soulager, il était comme au paradis. Puis il regarda sa montre qui affichée déjà 7h55, il était temps de partir. Sasuke se leva, il prit le rouleau de papier toilettes , du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait faire mais aucune trace de l'objet en question, ni à droite ni à gauche. Sasuke garda son sang froid et décida de piquer celui d'a coter avant de se ra peller que la porte des cabinets 2 et 3 était fermée.** KUSO! Bon sang! Réfléchit Sasuke, réfléchit! **Soudain il entendit des bruit de pas, il pouvait apercevoir une ombre sur le sol. Puis, plus rien pendant 30sd , le silence total.**

?: Besoin d'aide?

Sasuke: Oui c'est un peu gé- **Sasuke venait de reconnaître cette voix.** Toi! T'es encore venue pour me faire chier!

?: Je crois que tu y arrives très bien tout seul vue l'odeur qu'il y a ici. **(rire)**

Sasuke: Ecoute moi bien je...

?: Jeune homme vous êtes dans le caca , je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de me menacer. **(rire)**

 **Il n'avait pas tort, en regardant en bas de la porte il vue un rouleau de lotus sous les pieds de cet homme.**

Sasuke: Je pense qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tout les deux et...

?: 15 Ryos.

Sasuke: Je vous demande pardon?

?: Si tu le veux c'est 15 Ryos.

Sasuke: Quoi?!

?: Maintenant c'est 30.

Sasuke: Okey c'est bon! Passe moi le rouleau et je te...

?: Pas question, donne moi l'argent d'abord j'ai pas confiance en toi.

Sasuke: Quoi?!

?: Si t'es pas content je m'en vais.

Sasuke: Non c'est bon tiens! **Sasuke s'accroupit , passa sa main gauche sous la porte est lui donna une liasse de billet. Celui ci la ramassa sans broncher le sourire aux lèvres**

?: Euh par contre tu m'as donné 55 ryos, je te préviens je rends pas la monnaie.

Sasuke: Bordel donne moi ce foutu PQ!

?: Okey, relaxe mec. Tiens attrape.

 **Sasuke, qui avait laisser sa main gauche sous la porte en attente de son dû pensait que cette matinée ne pouvait pas être pire, puis il entendu un plouf derrière lui.**

Sasuke: Oh non!

?: Quoi?

Sasuke: Tu l'as jeté tout droit dans la cuvette imbécile! Tu l'as fait exprès je pari!

?: Non, je pensais que tu l'attraperais, avec le Sharingan et tes réflexes boostés c'est pas compliqué.

Sasuke: Comment j'aurai pus l'avoir dans cette position?!

?: Bon beh je crois que je vais y aller. **dit il en prenant la fuite**

Sasuke: Non t'en vas pas! Oh! Oh?! Kusoooooooooooooooooo!

 **8h05 Première étage**

Naruto: À te revoilà Sasuke, ça fait plus de 20 min que je te cherche t'étais où?

Sasuke: Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Naruto: Beh c'est quoi cette trace rouge sur ta joue?

Sasuke: Je me suis cogné.

Naruto: Hein?! Non on dirait une...mais oui c'est une trace de main?

Sasuke: Bon ça va! Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu me chercher.

Naruto: Okey. Sasuke l'affaire Hamstrong est au point mort alors...

Sasuke: Je t'arrête, il est hors de question que je retravaille pour eux. Il y a plein d'autre enquêteur compétent.

Naruto: Tu n'es pas idiot, vue le dossier c'est affaire aurait du être confié a l'ANBU mais le conseil à décidé de le confier a nous, un simple commissariat de police, pourquoi à ton avis? C'est pour que tu t'en charge!

Kyubi: Sasuke, t'es enfin là!

Sasuke: Bonjour à toi aussi Kyubi.

Kyubi: La ferme! Ou t'étais passé tout ce temps?!

Sasuke: Pourquoi cette réaction je suis là c'est bon.

Kyubi: Non c'est pas bon ton nouveau coéquipier t'attends depuis 10 longues minutes, ça fait une très mauvaise image de notre service!

Sasuke: MON QUOI?!

Kyubi: Oui ton nouveau collègue, il est arrivé hier soir , il nous vient d'Edo. Quoi tu n'es pas au courant?

Naruto: Merde je savais que j'avais oublié un truc!

Kyubi: Comment t'as pus oublié je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois!?

Naruto: C'est pas ma faute tu sais très bien que je suis tête en l'air.

Kyubi: Je te l'ai rappelé hier aussi!

Naruto: Ah bon?

Kyubi: Comment ça "Ah bon"? Tu ne m'as pas écouté?

Naruto: Mais y'avait l'intégrale de High School Musical à la télé aussi.

Kyubi: Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser mettre une télé dans ton bureau.

Sasuke: Naruto! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de partenaire, tu entends?!

Naruto: Je l'ai engagé pour faire face à notre manque d'effectif il..

Sasuke: Je m'en contre fou! Je travail mieux en solo, t'as vue mes résultats non?

Naruto: Je sais mais voit ça plutôt comme un service.

Sasuke: Un service?

Naruto: Ce mec est brillant mais il à besoin de quelqu'un pour le canalisé.

Sasuke: Est ce que c'est ce que je crois?

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasuke: Tu me demande de joué la nounou de ce type?

Naruto: Non je dis juste que les opposés s'attirent. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Je le savais!

Naruto: Tout les autres inspecteur ont déjà un coéquipier il n'y a que toi qui est dispo alors n'insiste pas!

Sasuke: Kusooo!

Kyubi: Tiens quand on parle du loup, regarde Sasuke voici ton nouveau partenaire.

 **Sasuke se retourna**

?: Yo Sakata Gintoki desu . **(sourire)** **dit 'il avec un Mc fleury gout kit kat avec un nappage chocolat/caramel dans la main gauche**

Sasuke: Toi!

Naruto: Vous vous connaissez?

Sasuke: Non! Je me suis trompé. **Sasuke ne pouvait pas parler de l'incident des WC à Naruto c'était trop humiliant.**

Naruto: Vraiment? **(fronce les sourcils)**

Hinata: Commissaire un corps à était découvert à Konoah Sud! **dit elle en débarquant a vive allure**

Naruto: Okey Sasuke vas y.

Sasuke: C'est le secteur de Shikamaru je te signal.

Hinata: J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas.

Naruto: Il était en déplacement à Liones pour une affaire de drogue, il doit être sur le chemin du retour. Vas y il vous rejoindra la bas.

Sasuke: "Vous"?

Naruto: Oui tu pars avec Gintoki et c'est un ordre!

Sasuke: Kuso!

Gintoki: Aller soyons pote. **dit il en lui tendant la main gauche après avoir changé son McFleury de main.**

Sasuke: Pas question! Naruto ne croit pas que ça s'arrêtera là! Bien allons y.

Gintoki: Yo mademoiselle, comme on se retrouve.

Hinata: Oh beh ça alors, c'est vous?

Naruto: Tu le connait?

Hinata: On c'est vue à l'accueil tout à l'heure.

Gintoki: Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, Sakata Gintoki au service des jolies filles comme vous.

Hinata: **(rougit)**

Naruto: Au faite Hinata, fait attention une femme à aperçut un homme en caleçon en train de volé du papier toilettes dans les WC des dames.

Gintoki: Mais quel genre de détraqué faut être pour faire ça, pas vrai partenaire?

Ssauke: La ferme! **dit il en se dirigeant vers les e** **scaliers.**

Gintoki: Hey attends moi!

 **8h10 sur le trajet de la scène de crime dans la nouvelle Ferrari intérieur cuir de Sasuke Uchiwa**

Gintoki: Wow super bagnole! J'adore, la grande classe. Oh arrête toi là! **dit il en pointant du doigt un KFC.**

Sasuke: T'es sérieux? On est en service.

Gintoki: Oh j'ai juste une petite faim qu'on soit en retard d'une minute ou deux c'est pas bien grave. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Sasuke: Justement si!

Gintoki: Ah oui c'est vrai. **(rire)**

Sasuke: Tu trouves ça drôle?! Quelqu'un est mort je te rappelle notre devoir et de nous rendre sur les lieux au plus vite pas de s'arrêter au KFC en chemin!

Gintoki: Allez tout le monde sait que la police est tout le temps en retard, c'est vrai même les livreurs de pizza sont plus rapide alors autant profiter de notre réputation. Surtout que j'ai une promotion, pour un menu acheté le deuxième est offert.

Sasuke: Non!

Gintoki: C'est à cause de tout à l'heure c'est ça?

Sasuke: Pas du tout c'est parce que ce n'est pas éthique et que c'est contre le règlement.

Gintoki: C' est si important que ça pour toi le règlement, l'éthique, les ordres etc... ?

Sasuke: Si c'était pas le cas je ne travaillerais pas avec toi.

Gintoki: Alors ça c'est méchant!

 **8h12 arrivée devant les lieux du crime Sasuke gare la voiture**

 **Sasuke remarqua une gourmette avec les initiales J.A.D au poignet droit de Gintoki.**

Sasuke: C'est une jolie gourmette que tu portes là. **(sourire)**

Gintoki: Ouais elle est pas mal. Mais c'est juste une breloque en argent. **dit il d'un sourire faussement modeste.**

Sasuke: Dit moi tu t'appelles bien Sakata Gintoki n'est ce pas?

Gintoki: Oui.

Sasuke: Cette gourmette est elle à toi?

Gintoki: C'est quoi cette question t'es de la police?!

Sasuke: Beh oui. **Répondit Sasuke déconcerté par cette réplique.**

Gintoki: Ah oui c'est vrai. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Gintoki, premièrement ce n'est pas de l'argent mais de l'or blanc, ensuite vu les motifs et la matière c'est bien trop chère pour quelqu'un incapable de payer son abonnement téléphonique enfin Les Initiale devrait être S.G ou G.S pas J.D.A

Gintoki: Ah c'est les initiales le problème? Attend, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire? Non tu sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire. **(rire)** Franchement je n'arrive pas à..

Sasuke: Gintoki! Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot il est évident que tu gagnes du temps pour trouver une excuse.

Gintoki: C'est faux!

Sasuke: Alors réponds à ma question!

Gintoki: Okey, relaxe mec. Ça veux dire:. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jack A Dit. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Décidément je ne t'aime pas du tout. Sais tu pourquoi?

Gintoki: Parce que je suis plus beau et plus classe que toi? **dit il en dégustant bruyamment son McFleury.**

Sasuke: Non! Parce que tu représentes ce que je déteste le plus au monde mais surtout parce que tu es très bizarre.

Gintoki: Bizarre?

Sasuke: Kyubi à dit que tu es t'arrivé hier soir d'Edo, une ville violente qui est fermée au reste du monde avec des frontières bien gardés et ou l'accès à l'information extérieur est très réglementé voir impossible, et pourtant tu sembles détenir plusieurs informations sur moi.

Gintoki: Hein!?

Sasuke: Tout à l'heure lorsqu'on était au poste tu as délibérément échangé ton Mcfleury de main, il était dans ta main gauche puis tu l'a mit dans la droite afin de me saluer avec la gauche.

Gintoki: Et alors?

Sasuke: Tu es bien droitier non?

Gintoki: Oui.

Sasuke: En temps normal on salut avec la main dominante mais toi tu m'as tendu ta main gauche.

Gintoki: Où tu veux en venir?

Sasuke: 85% de la population de Konoah est droitière mais moi je ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie. Je suis gaucher et vas savoir pourquoi c'est cette main que tu m' as tendu. Coïncidence, je ne crois pas , tu le savais n'est ce pas?

Gintoki: Tu délire mec.

Sasuke: Autre chose d'encore plus bizarre, dans les toilettes tu as dit quelque chose d'étrange, je site:" _je pensais que tu l'attraperais, avec le Sharingan et tes réflexes boostés c'est pas compliqué._ " Comment savais tu que je posséder le Sharingan?

Gintoki: Beh t'es un Uchiwa non,c'est évident.

Sasuke: En réalité seulement 10% des Uchiwa encore en vie possède cette faculté, alors non ce n'est pas évident, d'autant plus que peu de personne à Konoah connaissent ce pouvoir et ses spécificités et seul 5 personnes du poste ainsi que les hauts gradé savent que je le possède. Mais toi alors que tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures, tu es au courant. De plus cette faculté n'est même pas inscrite dans mon dossier. **(sourire)**

Si c'était le Byakugan je ne serais pas surpris vue qu'un possesseur de Byakugan à les pupilles blanche mais ceux du Sharingan elles, sont comme le commun des mortelles. Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de le prendre sur le fait, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir activé devant toi. Dernière chose tu viens de dire: " _Beh t'es un Uchiwa non,c'est évident."_ À ce moment là il était impossible pour toi de le savoir, après tout des Uchiwa, il n'y en a pas à tout les coins de rue. Alors qu'as tu à dire pour ta..

 _ **BLURRRRRRRRRRP!**_

Sasuke: Et merde !

 **Gintoki venait de vomir, un grosse flaque jaunâtre recouvrée le joli intérieur cuir tout neuf de la Ferrari de Sasuke, qui laissa s'échapper une larme sous l'émotion**

Gintoki: Désolé à l'avenir rappelle moi de ne jamais manger un Mcfleury juste après mettre enfilé 5 tartes au citron. Ouais l'acide citrique et les laitages font pas bon ménage. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Dégage de la avant que je te tue!

Gintoki: Okey, relaxe mec. **dit il avant de partir**

Sasuke: Kuso mon joli intérieur tout neuf. **Soudain une idée traversa la tête de Sasuke, et si Gintoki avait vomi exprès? Et si il avait fait une diversion pour ne pas répondre à ses accusations?** Ce type est bizarre il va falloir que je le surveille de prés.

Gintoki: Oh dépêche toi, on n'a du travail là!

Sasuke: C'est Bon j'arrive! **Il essuya comme il pouvait le gentil "cadeau" de son nouvelle ami avant de rejoindre ce dernier qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du Building où le corps à était découvert**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Un duo légendaire vient de se former!"**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **8h15 7éme étage du Building Paradise porte 7**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki sont enfin sur les lieux ou un cadavre à était découvert. Si toutefois la porte n'avait aucun dégât, l'appartement lui, semblait avoir subit le passage d'une tornade. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient prêt à passer à l'action mais il s'aperçut que son collègue n'était plus là. Il regarda rapidement partout pour enfin le retrouver en train de fouiller dans le frigo de la cuisine américaine de la victime.**

Sasuke: Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais?

Gintoki: Je cherche des preuves.

Sasuke: Quelles genre de preuve il pourrait y avoir ici?!

Policier: Inspecteur Sasuke, je suis content de vous rencontrez.

Sasuke: Content? Il y a un mort à coté je te signal.

Policier: oui c'est vrai, j'aurais préféré vous rencontrez dans d'autres circonstances c'est sure. L'inspecteur Shikamaru n'est pas là?

Sasuke: Il est t'en route, je ne suis là que pour tâter le terrain. Alors qu'est ce qu'on a?

Policier: La victime est un humain, de type asiatique, Hiro Nakamura, âgé de 45 ans et célibataire. Il est cadre dans l'entreprise Samsung de Konoah.

Sasuke: Je vois. En tout cas l'appartement est dans un sale état, entre la table en verre brisée, les meubles renversés mais surtout l'état du corps, c'est à se demander ce qui a put se passer.

Policier: C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelez on est pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

Sasuke: Je pense que...Gintoki!

Gintoki: C'est pas ce que tu crois.

 **Gintoki avait un paquet de Kinder Pingui à la main est un Snikers glacé en bouche**

Sasuke: Non mais j'y crois pas je rêve, tu te fous de moi là?!

Gintoki: Ecoute en tant qu'enquêteur chevronné je me dois d'examiner toute les preuves voilà tout. **(sourire)**

Sauke: Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu pollue la scène du crime!

Gintoki: Pas du tout! En ce moment je risque ma vie.

Sasuke: Tu risque ta vie?

Gintoki: Si ça se trouve ce paquet de Kinder et ce Snickers ont étaient contaminés par un horrible virus, par conséquent j'ai le devoir d'empêcher la propagation du virus pour protéger les citoyens de ce pays. Surtout ne me remercie pas, je ne fais que mon devoir. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Gintoki! Te fous pas de moi!

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. J'avoue en faite j'avais un petit creux, tu vois j'ai le ventre vide à cause de tout à l'heure.

Sasuke: Ne m'en parle pas.

Gintoki: Pffffffff! Encore en train de bouder, tu devrais te réjouir d'avoir un brillant enquêteur avec toi.

Sasuke: Pourquoi le " brillant enquêteur" que tu es ne nous dit pas ce qui c'est passé.

Gintoki: No problème.

 **Gintoki observa la pièce un moment avant de sourire et de regarder Sasuke avec un air fier et confiant**

Gintoki: C'est un suicide. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Quoi?! Mais enfin comment peux tu dire ça ?

Gintoki: Quoi ça me parais évident, non?

Sasuke: La victime à était décapitée, il y a des traces de lutte partout et elle a des lacérations et des contusions sur les avants- bras.

Gintoki: Euh c'est quoi une contusion? **dit il le doigt dans le nez**

Sasuke: Un bleu si tu préfère.

Gintoki: A ça, fallait dire tout de suite. **dit 'il avant de lancer une crotte de nez sur l'agent de police en face de lui**

Policier: Oh ça va pas , quel genre de policier êtes vous?!

Sasuke: Il n'est pas policier il est consultant.

Policier: Pffff, à je vois , un simple consultant.

Gintoki: Oi kissamah! Ne me prends pas de haut, sale policier de bas échelle.

Policier: Moi au moins j'ai une plaque!

Gintoki. Mouais je suis sure quelle est en chocolat.

Policier: Pas du tout!

Gintoki: Alors tu l'a eut dans une pochette surprise ou gagné dans une tombola? **(sourire)** Parce que franchement t'as pas une carrure de flic.

Sasuke: Gintoki,si tu veux tellement parler, concentre toi sur la victime.

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. Très bien on a qu'à dire qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Sasuke: Impossible.

Policier: Pareil.

Gintoki: Vous êtes tous contre moi. **dit en mode yeux de chat tout mignon mais avec un Kinder dans la bouche**

Sasuke: Arrête de manger ça!

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. Mais dit moi, pourquoi c'est impossible?

Policier: Eh bien...

Gintoki: Shut up! Je parlais pas à toi vulgaire pseudo policier, quand je veux la compagnie de mignon petit poulet je vais au KFC alors ferme la ou dégage!

Sasuke: Bref. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort d'un crise cardiaque. Pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute la cause de la mort et la décapitation. Regarde, il y a des projections de sang jusqu'au plafond. Cela indique que le cœur battait encore quand on a sectionné la carotide.

Gintoki: Okey okey, excluons le suicide. Et si c'était un accident domestique? L'homme à du glisser et se trancher la tête disons... sur euh...sur cette table.

Sasuke: T'es sérieux?!

Gintoki: Oui, regarde il y a des traces de glissade. **Dit il en pointant son doigt dans vers la table.**

 **Sasuke tourna la tête, Gintoki utilisa ce laps de temps pour patiner dans le sang à coté de la victime afin d'argumenter ses dires**

Sasuke: Je n'ai rien vue.

Gintoki: Ah je me suis trompé, elle sont là.

 **Sasuke baissa la tête, pour regarder les traces**

Sasuke: Tu te fous de moi c'est ça? Ces traces n'étaient pas là tu viens de les faire! De toute façon tout cela est absurde, car cela impliquerait que la victime aurait glissé dans son propre sang avant de se trancher la tête.

Gintoki: J'y avais pas pensé. Bref est ce qu'il avait de la famille.

Sasuke: Enfin une remarque intelligente.

Policier: Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure.

Gintoki: Il me semble que j'étais occupé à sauver le pays à ce moment là le bleu.

Sasuke: Non il était célibataire.

Gintoki: Ouf!

Sasuke: "Ouf"?

Gintoki: Les familles c'est le cancer de la profession. Elle veulent faire notre boulot à notre place. Elles sont toujours là à poser des questions et à relever la moindre incohérence dans votre version. Kusso, je rêve d'une société d'orphelin. Que des milliers de gens meurent de faim à l'autre bout de la terre, ou d'autre meurent sous les bombes dans je ne sais quelle partie du monde ou encore ces milliers de vieux qui meurent dans la solitude la plus extrême; tout le monde s'en fout. Mais dès qu'un jeune homme bien entouré meurt de cause naturelle, tout le monde perd l'esprit. Ça me rappelle l'affaire James Carter il y a trois ans.

Ce jeune ,qui est mort d'un cancer du cerveau. J'avais ses parents et sa sœur sur le dos pendant 7 semaines non-stop. Tout les jours! Ils étaient la à me poser la même question:" Est-ce que l'enquête avance?". Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je leur réponde? Ils refusaient l'idée qu'un jeune homme de 20 ans puisse mourir. Vous imaginez l'horreur?! Répéter en boucle à ces pauvres gens que leur fils est mort d'un simple cancer du cerveau. C'est triste mais c'est la vie, comme Brad et Angélina qui se sont séparés; c'est dur mais j'ai su l'accepter.

Sasuke: Mais n'importe quoi...attend mais je la connait cette affaire. On a retrouvé son cadavre dans la forêt, comment tu expliques ça?

Gintoki: Il est peut être parti cueillir des champignons et la BOOM! Il est mort à cause de la pression de la tumeur dans son crâne. Qui peut prédire ses choses là? Je ne suis pas médecin moi. Le chien du garde forestier l'avait retrouvé, enterré à quelques centimètre sous le sol seulement. Pfffffffffff, franchement les gens ne sont pas sérieux, si vous prenez la peine de déplacez un corps dans une zone éloignée à plus de 3km de distance de la ville la plus proche, vous pourriez au moins prendre la peine de creuser une fosse assez profonde pour que le premier chien qui passe par là ne trouve pas le cadavre.

Comme si ce c'était pas assez, la famille à essayer de contacter la presse. Heureusement ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire.

Policier: "Spectaculaire"

Gintoki: Beh oui le bleu. Juste un cadavre dans la forêt pfff c'est ringard. Les gens veulent du sensationnelle , au minimum il faut un viol sinon c'est pas assez accrocheur ou alors mieux des meurtres en série avec du suspens et tout et tout.

Sasuke: C'est le monologue le plus débile que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Je..

-Ça alors Sasuke Uchiwa que fais tu ici?

Sasuke: Shikamaru,tu es là.

Shikamaru: Quel question stupide, c'est mon secteur je te rappelle.

Sasuke: Le commissaire nous a appelé en renfort parce que tu étais dans l'avion, donc...

Shikamaru: Je suis là maintenant donc tu peux prendre la porte.

Sasuke: Bien, entendu. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je me préoccupé spécialement de ton secteur. En vérité j'en avais rien à faire. Si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que Naruto m'en a donné l'ordre.

Shikamaru: "Donné l'ordre" tu dis? **(rire)** T'es devenue un gentil chien-chien à son papa depuis cet incident.

Sasuke: Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive pour répondre à ta provocation. Maintenant que tu es là je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

 **Sasuke, s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'aperçut que Gintoki avait disparu encore une fois. Il se mit alors à le rechercher dans tout l'appartement, pour enfin le retrouver dans la chambre de la victime, couché la tête sous le lit, avec un carton Samsung en main.**

Sasuke: Gintoki qu'est que tu fais là?!

Gintoki: Euh je cherché les toilettes. **(sourire)** **dit il en se relevant**

Sasuke: Ça m'étonnerai qu'elles se trouvent en bas de ce lit.

Gintoki: Comment tu n'es pas au courant?

Sasuke: Au courant de quoi?

Gintoki: Il y a des nouveaux matelas hyper I-Tech avec fonction toilette.

Sasuke: Quoi?

Gintoki: Si je te jure, tu appuies sur un bouton, un orifice s'ouvre et paff tu peux pisser coucher, plus besoin de se lever c'est génial non? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: N'importe quoi!

Gintoki: Pffff laisse tomber tu n'y connais rien.

Sasuke: Et c'est quoi ce carton que tu tiens?

Gintoki: Ah ça. **(sourire)** Rien rien, juste le collecteur de déchet.

Sasuke: Donne moi ça! **Sasuke lui arracha le carton des mains et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. À sa grande surprise ce dernier contenait des dizaines de portable Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000.**

Gintoki: Oh bah ça alors quelle surprise, il a chié des smartphones!

Sasuke: Te fous pas de moi!

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. Bon c'est vrai que je compté les garder pour moi mais c'est pas grave il en a plus besoin, il est mort. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Peut importe c'est une pièce à conviction.

Gintoki: Allez soit cool de toute façon isl seront certainement mis sous scellé dans un vielle entrepôt, c'est du gâchis!

Sasuke: Du gâchis?

Gintoki: Beh ouais c'est un Samsung Galaxy edge 7, ça coûte un max ce truck.

Sasuke: En réalité c'est un: Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000., il n'est même pas encore sur le marché.

Gintoki: Wow c'est quoi ce délire de rajouter tout ce blabla derrière un modèle simple?! C'est vrai elle est débile cette idée. Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra, c'est trop long.

Sasuke: En faite c'est: Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000.

Gintoki: Oh ça va! Bon et si je te donné un ou deux Phone tu serais plus apte à me laisser partir avec le carton.

Sasuke: Tu essais de m'acheter là?!

Gintoki: Non, pas du tout. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: T'as intérêt! **1** ce genre d'attitude est punit par la loi car c'est de la corruption, **2** c'est moi qui ai le carton entre les mains alors si un de ses portables m'intéressait je n'aurais qu'a le prendre et enfin **3** on ne sait pas pourquoi il les a gardés sous son lit alors mieux vaut rester prudent.

Gintoki: Okey , tu as raison. Bon on peut y aller.

Sasuke: Quoi c'est tout? Tu abandonne trop facilement c'est louche.

Gintoki: Pfff jamais content. **dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte avent de se faire stopper par Sasuke** Quoi?

Sasuke: Fait voir tes poches.

Gintoki: Quoi?

Sasuke: J'ai dis montre moi tes poches.

Gintoki: Tu ne me fait pas confiance?

Sasuke: Pas du tout!

Gintoki: Quoi après tout ce qu'on a vécu?

Sasuke: De quoi tu parles, on se connait depuis moins de 5 heures.

Gintoki: Oui mais je sens un lien fort entre nous, c'est comme si on avait était frère dans une vie antérieur.

Sasuke: Gintoki, montre moi tes putains de poches!

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. Kusso! **Gintoki s'exécuta et sortie avec tristesse 7 portables de ses poches avant de partir grognon.**

Sasuke: Tu n'as rien mis sous ton manteau j'espère?

Gintoki: Non!

Sasuke: Jure le.

Gintoki: Okey je le jure sure ta vie. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Oi! Pas sur ma vie BAKA! Jure sur la tienne.

Gintoki: Quoi, t'es malade elle est bien trop importante pour moi.

Sasuke: Kissamah! **Sasuke empoigna le col du manteau de Gintoki et le palpa mais il ne trouva rien.**

Gintoki: Satisfait?

Shikamaru: Vous êtes encore là toi et ton nouveau collègue?

Sasuke: On allé par...Attend, comment tu sais que c'est mon nouveau collègue?

Shikamaru: Je sais beaucoup de choses. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Laisse tombé, Gintoki, on y va.

 **Dans le couloir du 13éme étage**

Gintoki: Bon on fait quoi maintenant, partenaire? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: On fait rien du tout! Ecoute moi bien Gintoki, tu représente ce que je déteste le plus au monde, tu n'es qu'un sale pitre arrogant et inutile. Que ça soit claire, je ne travaillerai jamais avec toi même si le sort du monde en dépendait alors retourne à Edo car tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Gintoki: C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Adieu, Gintoki. **Sasuke ouvra la porte et disparu dans les escaliers.**

 **8h45**

 **Sasuke était en route pour le commissariat, en pleine discussion avec son supérieur préféré grâce au dispositif d'appel de sa voiture**

Naruto: Quoi tu l'a laissé sur place et t'es parti sans lui après lui avoir dit tout ça?! Mais t'es un vrai monstre!

Sasuke: Oh ça va lâche moi!

Naruto: Tu..." _ **Naruto arrête de bavarder avec tes amis et viens manger tes râmen du petit déj !"** _ C'est bon laisse moi Kurama,c'est pour le travail!

Sasuke: Tu m'écoutes là?

Naruto: Bien sure que... Kurama n'efface pas mes replay de Secret story! " _ **Ce genre d'émission abrutisse le cerveau!"** _ Je m'en fou je veux savoir comment va réagir Christine quand elle va réaliser que Manuella est aussi amoureuse de Julien qui à lui même à embrassé Emma pour rendre jalouse Cindy qui elle même est secrètement amoureuse de Luc alors que celui-ci est gay et aimerait sortir avec Julien!

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Oui c'est bon je t'écoute.

Sasuke: Bref, ce Gintoki est un idiot qui n'a pas sa place au sein d'un service de police. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter.

Naruto: Il a était si nul que ça?

Sasuke: Pire que ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

Naruto: Bizarre, c'est assez étonnant.

Sasuke: Comment ça?

Naruto: Ce Gintoki à élucider pas moins de 777 affaires en moins de 3 ans.

Sasuke: QUOI? Mais c'est plus que moi! Tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompé?

 _A toutes les unités demande d'intervention au plus vite à Lexus Street._

Sasuke: Central ici Taka quelle est la situation?

Centrale: Ah inspecteur Sasuke quelle chance! Une jeune fille est sur le toit d'un immeuble prête a ce suicider.

Sasuke: C'est à quelque pas du Building Paradise, je suis dans le secteur je m'en occupe mais envoyez les secours au cas où.

Centrale: C'est fait mais la presse est sur place.

Sasuke: Kuso! Naruto on n'en reparlera après.

Naruto: Ok je vais..Oi! Kurama je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimé pas les bananes alors lâche moi! " ** _Pas question tu as besoin de 5 fruits et légumes par jour et la banane et parfait pour le petit déj!"_** Y'a pas d'orange? _ **"Si mais il faut varier les plaisir."**_ Rrrrrrrooooooh!

Sasuke: Pffffff vous deux alors.

 **9h10 devant l'immeuble ou la fille se tenait sur le toit. Il y avait plein de journaliste, des pompiers en train de placer un matelas gonflable géant mais surtout Gintoki en train de filmer la scène.**

Sasuke: Mais que fais tu ici?

Gintoki: Oh mais voilà le traître Monsieur Uchiwa Juda, celui qui m'a abandonné. Eh bien pour ton information je film en espérant la voir sauter.

Sasuke: Quoi?!

Gintoki: Ouais , je compte la mettre sur youtube, avec une vidéo pareil je ferais certainement des millions de vues, à moi l'argent! **(sourire)**

Sasuke: T'es sérieux!

Gintoki: Quoi, c'est fini l'époque ou les gens filmé leur chat, maintenant ils veulent des vidéos choc. J'y peut rien moi si le monde est peuplé de malade.

Sasuke: Tu es vraiment un...Attend mais c'est un Samsung Galaxy edge 7 superstar + nouvelle édition Gold Supra design 2000. Mais tu m'as menti, quand je pense que t'as juré sur ma vie!

Gintoki: En vérité ta question était et je cite:" _Tu n'as rien mis sous ton manteau j'espère?_ ". Vue qu'il était caché dans ma botte, je n'ai pas menti. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Escroc! Bref dans tout les cas il faut se dépêcher elle peut sauter à tout moment.

Gintoki: Euh non c'est sans moi.

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Gintoki: C'est évident non, il y a 13 étages, cet immeuble est maudit. Hors de question de mettre les pieds dedans.

Sasuke: Et alors on est aussi parti au 13 étage tout à l'heure.

Gintoki: Oui mais c'est différent, il y avait 21 étages en tout.

Sasuke: Pffffff! Au final c'est pas plus mal je...

Gintoki: Bon puisque tu y tiens je vais t'accompagner.

Sasuke: Pas la peine, de toute façon tu n'a pas d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Gintoki: Pas du tout j'ai déjà était confronté à un suicidaire!

Sasuke: Et comment tu as procéder?

Gintoki: Je lui ai dit: "Alors belle journée pour ce suicider"

Sasuke: C'est contre la procédure ce genre de comportement **.(soupire)** Et ensuite?

Gintoki: Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait pas comprit.

Sasuke: Et ?

Gintoki: Beh j'ai pris un mégaphone et dit:" _Alors descend rejoins moi en bas tu te sentira mieux après_."

Sasuke: Donc ça c'est bien terminé alors.

Gintoki: Pas vraiment, ce con à sauté.

Sasuke: Quoi?! C'est de ta faute, tu l'as incité au suicide.

Gintoki: C'est pas moi! Comment j'aurais pus savoir que ce con me rejoindrait comme ça? Moi je pensais qu'il prendrait l'escalier ou l'ascenseur comme tout le monde.

Sasuke: Pffffffff. Bref allons y.

Gintoki: Attend, une seconde. **Gintoki se mit à genou et ferma les yeux.**

Sasuke: Tu fais quoi là?

Gintoki: Je prie.

Sasuke: Ridicule, je ne crois pas en ces choses là. Jésus, Bouda etc... Il faut être sacrément crédule pour prendre au sérieux ce genre d'histoire. Moi, je crois en ma propre force.

Gintoki: Oh grand Satan!

Sasuke: Quoi tu pries Satan?!

Gintoki: Chuuuuut! Excuser le seigneur Satan. Oh grand Satan je vais entrer dans cet immeuble, mais s'il vous plait épargnez moi de la malédiction, en échange je vous donnerez l'âme de Sasuke. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Oi!

Gintoki: Quoi je vais tout de même pas lui donner mon âme je ne suis pas complètement fou. Et puis je pensais que tu n'y croyait pas?

Sasuke: C'est pas une raison!

Gintoki: Oh Jésus...

Sasuke: Attend, tu pries aussi Jésus?!

Gintoki: Chuuuuuuut J'augmente mes chances, il ne faut jamais mettre tout ses œufs dans le même panier **.(sourire)** Bien alors, Oh Jésus tout puissant, soyez gentil protégez moi et je vous offrirez du sang de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oh tu te fous de moi là!

Gintoki: Quoi? Je te signal que j'ai déjà promis ton âme au Seigneur Satan je peux pas offrir deux fois la même chose!

Sasuke: J'ai même plus envie de te répondre. **Il se précipita alors dans l'immeuble**

Gintoki: Oh attend moi!

 **9h15**

 **Sasuke et Gintoki sont enfin dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur n'étant pas là Sasuke décida de prendre les escaliers, Gintoki lui n'avait pas la même idée.**

Sasuke: Tu fais quoi?

Gintoki: Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me taper 13 étages pour une folle qui essaye de se suicider? J'attends l'ascenseur c'est pas comme si on était à une minute prés.

Sasuke: Chaque seconde compte! Oh et puis laisse tomber.

 **Sasuke se précipita sur le toit, en 30 secondes il était déjà sur place. Il était vraiment rapide même trop rapide, la jeune femme le remarqua tout de suite à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait dans les escaliers. Sasuke était à 7 mètres d'elle** **et elle à 3 mètres du vide. Elle était en pleure et semblait décider à en finir.**

Jeune fille: Ne bougez pas ou je saute!

Sasuke: Ok. Je reste là. Tout vas bien je suis là pour vous aidez.

Jeune fille: Laissez moi tranquille! Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi!

Sasuke: Pas du tout, moi je ne m'en fiche pas. Comment tu t'appelles.

Jeune fille: Elsa.

Sasuke: Elsa, quel joli prénom. Elsa tu es jeune pourquoi mettre fin à ta vie si tôt? Parle moi je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre mais je me fais du soucis pour toi et je veux t'aider.

Elsa: C'est vrai?

Sasuke: Oui bien sure. **(sourire)** Et si tu me disais comment c'est passée ta journée? **Sasuke avança d'un pas, une grosse erreur de jugement.**

Elsa: N'avancez pas! **elle se rapprocha du bord encore plus. Elle n'était maintenant qu' à 1 mètre du vide**

Sasuke: ( Merde j'ai trop précipité les choses je pensais avoir gagner sa confiance. Elle est beaucoup trop loin, dois-je l'hypnotiser avec mon sharingan? Non trop dangereux je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, de plus elle est trop prés du bord. Je suis dos mur)

 **Elle ne faisait que reculer de plus en plus**

Sasuke: Non arrête c'est bon , je ne bougerai plus!

Elsa: C'est trop tard.

Sasuke: Non arrête! Ne fais pas ça!

 **Elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand soudain**

Gintoki: Yo Yorozuya Gin-Chan desu!

Elsa: N'approchez pas sinon je...

Gintoki: La ferme! Qui a dit que j'étais là pour toi?!

Sasuke: (Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet abruti?!)

Gintoki: Je suis là pour mon propre suicide.

Elsa: Vous voulez en finir vous aussi?

Sasuke: (Mais à quoi il joue celui la!)

 **Gintoki s'approcha du bord , à exactement 2 mètres à la droite d'Elsa et 60 centimètre du vide.**

Gintoki: Oi Shojo-chan dépressif pourquoi tu veux en finir toi?

Elsa: Ça ne te regarde pas!

Gintoki: Pfffff! Pas la peine de faire la maline et puis c'est pas comme si ta vie était ultra passionnante!

Sasuke: ( Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait on est sensé réconforter une personne qui tente de se suicider pas agir ainsi)

Elsa: Tu ne sais rien des épreuves que j'ai pu traversé!

Gintoki: Pffff et voilà quelle frime maintenant.

Elsa: Quoi?

Gintoki: Ta semaine peut pas être pire que la mienne .

Elsa: Tu n'en sais rien!

Gintoki: Ok vas y je t'écoute suicide-girl.

Elsa: C'est pas mon prénom! Je m'appelle Elsa.

Gintoki: Elsa! **(rire)** Comme la reine des neige? **(sourire)**

Elsa: Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant?

Gintoki: J'ai une chanson pour toi:" **LIBÉRER DÉLIVRER, JE COMPTE ME SUICIDER LIBÉRER DÉLIVRER, C EST SUR LE SOL QUE J'VAIS M'ÉCRASER LIBÉRER DÉLIVRER, C'EST DÉCIDER J'VEUX CREVER! "**

Sasuke: ( J'y crois...ne me dit pas que?)

Elsa: Vous vous croyez drôle?!

Gintoki: Si on peut même plus déconner. Alors tu l'a raconte ta semaine, j'ai un suicide à faire!

Elsa: Je viens de perde mon emploi, ma maison et l'homme que j'aimé ne veux plus de moi alors que je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte . **dit elle en larme** Comment suis-je sensé faire?! Il dit qu'il n'est pas le père mais c'est faux! Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache a ce monde. **Elsa se rapprocha du bord pour en finir**

Sasuke: Non!

Gintoki: **(rire)**

 **Elsa se stoppa net surprise par cette réaction**

Elsa: Quoi?

Gintoki: Tu n'es qu'une pathétique pleurnicharde, le monde n'a pas besoin de toi. **Gintoki s'avança**

Elsa: N'approche pas ou sinon je...

Gintoki: Sinon quoi! Tu vas sauter? Alors très bien saute. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te pleurer, petite chose aveugle.

Sasuke: Gintoki arrête!

Gintoki: Quoi? Je ne dis que la vérité après tout. Tu es là depuis plus de 30min à regarder la vue au lieu de plonger, d'ailleurs les journalistes aussi et ils ont du certainement te filmer, ta tête doit être diffuser en boucle à la télé. Mais pourtant personne ne t'attends en bas , personne n'est venue t'empêcher de sauter parce que tout le monde s'en fou. La solitude est dure tu ne trouves pas? **(sourire)**

 **Elsa ne répondit pas elle écouté Gintoki en silence sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes**

Gintoki: Ton mec t'as même larguer dans ton état c'est dire à quel point tu lui est indifférente. **(rire)** Alors oui si tu veux mourir comme une simple lâche , une vulgaire merde, oui si tu veux donner raison à tout ces gens saute. Vas y je peux même te pousser si tu veux? **(sourire)** Mais si tu veux te battre contre la vie contre le monde, prouver à tout ces connards que tu es forte et que tu les emmerde bien profondément, prend ma main.

 **Elsa, les yeux encore rouge attrapa la main de Gintoki avant de se jeter dans ses bras.**

Elsa: Je...je...je veux me battre oui je veux prouver à ces connards que je peux survivre. Même si...même si je suis seule et que personne ne m'aime.

Gintoki: Non tu te trompes petite chose aveugle, ouvre les yeux,tu n'es plus seule. Il y a un être qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer et à recevoir ton amour. Juste là. **dit il en touchant son ventre** Ne te bats pas pour toi bats toi pour vous. **(sourire)**

Elsa: Merci

 **9h45**

 **En bas de l'immeuble, Elsa est dans une ambulance et s'apprête à partir mais elle veux remercier son sauveur, oui l'homme qui lui a donné le courage de se relever et de se battre, pour elle et pour son enfant.**

Elsa: Monsieur attendez!

Gintoki: Hum? **(se retourne)**

Elsa: Je...je voulais vous dires que...que...

Gintoki: De rien, quoi que si vous avez 15 ryôs sur vous ça m'arrangerai j'ai la dalle je mangerai bien un paquet de snickers et 1 kebab.

Elsa: **(rire)** Vous êtes un drôle de Monsieur.

Gintoki: Appelle moi Gintoki. **(sourire)** Bon a +

Elsa: Gintoki!

Gintoki: Quoi?

Elsa: Est-ce qu'on se reverra?

Gintoki: Qui sait? **(sourire)** Bye.

Elsa: Gintoki!

Gintoki: QUOI encore! J'ai épuisé déjà 2 répliques de fin Hyper classe. Celle du gars stylé et celle du mec mystérieux en rajoutant un petit "Bye" à la fin, faut partir maintenant.

Elsa: J'ai pas 15 ryôs mais j'ai un Twix si tu veux?

Gintoki: Je t'aime!

 **Gintoki regarda l'ambulance partir en mangeant sa récompense. Sasuke qui c'était isolé, l'attendait de pied ferme.**

Sasuke: C'était quoi ça?!

Gintoki: Quoi t'es jaloux parce que c'est moi le héros? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Pas du tout! Ce qui me gêne c'est ton attitude, elle aurait put sauter à n'importe quelle moment! Tu aurais du suivre la procédure!

Gintoki: Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écoute et de phrase de loveur minable du genre:" _Je suis là pour toi_ ". Mais d'un bon coup de pied dans le Q et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Sasuke: Tu as étais irresponsable.

Gintoki: J'ai suivi mon instinct.

Sasuke: Et si tu t'étais trompé?

Gintoki: Je ne me trompe jamais. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas un jeu!

Gintoki: Okey okey, relaxe mec. De toute façon tout c'est très bien terminé non?

Sasuke: Pffffff. Bon tu viens, on va manger?

Gintoki: C'est vrai? Génial!

 **12 h Restaurant " Le Charitable"**

Serveur: Bonjour Messieurs vous désirez?

Sasuke: Comme d'habitude.

Gintoki: Un cheeseburger, un kebab, et une cuisse de poulet.

Serveur: Désolé mais c'est un restaurant gastronomique, nous ne vendons pas ce genre de produit.

Gintoki: Snob.

Sasuke: Gintoki!

 **Gintoki regarda la carte rapidement**

Gintoki: Quoi?! Mais tout vos plats sont à minimum 60 ryôs! Vous savez combien de Kebab je peux m'acheter avec ça?! Bon je vais prendre juste un Coca, c'est à combien?

Serveur: 5 ryôs.

Gintoki: 5 ryôs pour la bouteille?!

Serveur: Bien sure que non.

Gintoki: Ouf.

Serveur: Juste le verre. **(sourire)**

Gintoki: Quoi?! Et tu ose me sourire après avoir dit ça fumier!

Sasuke: Gintoki!

Gintoki: Bon je prendrai juste un verre d'eau.

Serveur: 3 ryôs le verre.

Gintoki: Tu sais quoi donne moi l'eau des chiottes, ouais ça doit être rempli de minéraux et au moins celle la sera gratuite.

Serveur: Désoler mais les toilettes sont payantes.

Gintoki: Je vais te tué!" Restaurant Charitable" de mon Q!

Sasuke: Gintoki! Cesse dont ce spectacle ridicule tu me fais honte, j'ai une certaine réputation que je tiens à garder. Prends ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème.

Gintoki: Mais t'es quel genre de flic pour avoir autant d'argent?

Sasuke: Je suis un Uchiwa voilà tout.

Gintoki: Parfait! Yatta! Okey apporte moi tout vos désert ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin.

Serveur: Tout les déserts, mais il y en a des dizaines?!

Gintoki: Et alors c'est toi qui paye?!

Serveur: Désolé. Quelle couleur, le vin?

Gintoki: Pffffff, rouge, rose, blanc, orange ce que tu veux.

Serveur: Orange? Mais ça n'existe pas.

Gintoki: Beh t'as qu'à mélanger le vin blanc avec le vin rouge baka!

Serveur: Euh ça fera du rose pas du orange.

Gintoki:...?

Serveur: Monsieur?

Gintoki: Le client à toujours raison dépêche toi d'aller chercher ma commande!

Serveur: Tout de suite. **dit il en courant**

Sasuke: Le client est roi hein!?

Gintoki: Ouep exactement! **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Fais attention car beaucoup de "Roi" se sont fait décapiter.

Gintoki: **(rire)**

Sasuke: T'es vraiment un comédien, non un clown. Comme tout à l'heure avec cette fille, tu étais très convainquant dans le rôle du suicidaire.

Gintoki: **(rire)** Pauvre fille. Mais toi aussi, pas vrai partenaire?

Sasuke: Que veux tu dire?

Gintoki: Tu le sais très bien, ton petit numéro de héros: " _Elsa quel joli nom...Je me fais du soucis pour toi etc_..." **dit il en essayant d'imiter la voix de Sasuke**

Sasuke: Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

Gintoki: Il est claire que sa mort t'étais complètement indifférente, je l'ai vue dans tes yeux.

Sasuke: Ce que je pense importe peu, je dois juste faire mon devoir, c'est le rôle de ceux qui porte un insigne de police.

Gintoki: Donc tu avoue. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Cette fille n'était qu'une lâche qui était prête à se jeter du haut d'un immeuble alors même qu'elle était enceinte et cela à cause d'une rupture. Sa mort ne m'aurais causé aucun chagrin. C'est ce genre de personne inutile à la société que je déteste le plus. Mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir. Protéger les citoyens de Konoah, c'est ce que je lui ai promis.

Gintoki: "Promis" Promis a qui?

Sasuke: Aucune importance.

Gintoki: Bref, tu sais dans le fond Elsa n'a pas l'air bien méchante. La solitude, la peur d'être rejeté et le besoin d'être aimé, toutes ces choses peuvent pousser des gens à faire n'importe quoi. Pour un être humain il n'y a rien de pire que d'être seule. À part pour toi. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Tu as tort. Gintoki , je vais te dire quelque chose retient le bien: L'être humain est et sera toujours seule.

Gintoki: Tu as vraiment une vision des choses très noire.

Sasuke: On vient au monde seul et on le quitte seule, ce n'est qu'avec notre famille et nos amis que l'on a l'impression de ne plus l'être mais la réalité ne tarde jamais à nous rattraper.

Gintoki: Pour dire ce genre de chose tu as du vivre quelque chose de traumatisant.

Sasuke: Chacun porte son propre fardeau, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre. Changeons de sujet. Gintoki tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de faire le clown ce matin?

Gintoki: Pas du tout, disons que j'étais pas motivé et puis j'avais plus envie de te voir à l'oeuvre toi, l'inspecteur prodige **.(sourire)**

Sasuke: Ne me dit pas que tu testé mes capacités?!

Gintoki: Eh bien.. " _ **BABY, BABY, BABY OH LIKE**_ _ **BABY, BABY, BABY NO LIKE**_ _ **BABY, BABY, BABY NO OH Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**_ C'est quoi cette sonnerie, c'est du Justine Bieber d'ou ça vi..

Sasuke: Allô, ici Sasuke. Un mot sur ma sonnerie et je te tue. **dit il en regardant froidement Gintoki**

Gintoki: Une sonnerie? Quelle sonnerie? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est qu'une sonnerie? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Oui, attends je me déplace.

Naruto: Alors c'est bon?

Sasuke: Ouais on peut parler.

Naruto: Alors j'ai vue à la télé que tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Sasuke: La télé beh voyons, ça prouve que tu travailles bien.

Naruto: Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre!

Sasuke: Je n'ai rien fait, tout le mérite revient à Gintoki.

Naruto: Vraiment?

Sasuke: J'en suis moi même étonné. Ce type est vraiment une plaie.

Naruto: Eh bien à ce propos, Shikamaru est prêt à l'accueillir donc si tu ne veux plus de lui je..

Sasuke: Ce n'est plus la peine.

Naruto: Vraiment? Dit moi tu ne serais pas devenu accro à Gintoki?

Sasuke: Pas du tout, tu m'as donné une mission: Encadrer Gintoki. Alors je compte bien la faire jusqu'au bout.

Naruto: Ok dans ce cas je.." _**Naruto vient prendre ton actimel au lieu de perdre ton temps en bavardage inutile, tu as un après-midi chargé de RDV!"**_ C'est bon Kurama j'ai fini! Et puis c'est pour le travail!

Sasuke: Pfffff, à +

Naruto: Okey à " _ **Naruto!"**_ C'est bon j'arrive ttebayo! **dit il avant de raccrocher**

Sasuke: Pourquoi Shikamaru le voulait dans son équipe? Çà ne lui ressemble pas. Décidément il y a beaucoup de chose étrange depuis qu'il est là.

Gintoki: Alors c'était ton bébé? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Hein de quoi tu parles? **dit il en s'asseyant** Ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse pas. Gintoki, cette fois c'est bon nous somme officiellement partenaire.

Gintoki: C'est vrai? Alors on est ami.

Sasuke: Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Gintoki: Bon on va au moins se couvrir, s'entraider et tout ça tout ça.

Sasuke: Effectivement.

Gintoki: Promit ?

Sasuke: Promit.

Gintoki: Juré,

Sasuke: Juré.

Gintoki: Juré craché?

Sasuke: Gintoki!

Gintoki: **(rire)** C'est le début de l'histoire de Gintoki et Sasuke.

Sasuke: Non plutôt de Sasuke et Gintoki.

Gintoki: On se mettra d'accord sur les formalités après. Mais une chose est sure. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Quoi donc?

Gintoki: Un duo légendaire vient de se former!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour très chère lecteurs

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, d'ailleurs je ne publierais plus de chapitre. En effet cette histoire n'est pas à moi, je me suis permis de la publié dans le fandom Gintama car le personnage de Gintoki y apparaît et a un rôle important. Mais cette histoire ce nomme réellement "Un duo presque parfait" et se trouve dans le fandom Naruto. C'est l'histoire de l'auteur J'men du duo J'men baleck.

Cette histoire est vraiment géniale et je pensais faire une bonne action, lui faire de la pub , en la mettant ici mais cela ne lui a pas plus rien d'étonnant vue que je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. Je m'en excuse.

L'histoire comporte actuellement 8 chapitres publié, si cette histoire vous plaît elle se trouve dans mes favoris je vous laisse y accéder, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Sur ce, bonne continuation.


End file.
